Gabriel Knight (novels)
thumb Gabriel Knight is the main character of the two novels adapted from the first two games of the Gabriel Knight series. He is adapted from the character from the first two games. Background Born in 1960, Gabriel was the son of Philip Knight, a down on his luck artist, and Margaret Templeton Knight, a wealthy socialite. He was orphaned when he was only a year old and was raised by his grandmother, Ester Wright. When he was 13 years old, he started having nightmares like his father had, and when he became 30, the nightmares became more frequent. His childhood friend is Franklin Mosely. He had a kid sister, with whom he and Gabe played monkey-in-the-middle. They enjoyed horror matinees and medical textbooks. At 16 years old he moved out. He and Mosely attended Louisiana State University together. Mosely believed that when they were together they had better luck with women, but in reality Gabe attracted the girls, and Mosely had the leftovers.GK1 Novel, Chapter 2 Gabriel got his undergraduate degree in five years.GK1 Novel, Chapter 3 Being a bibliophile with a large collection of books, he opened St. George's Books in the French Quarter of his hometown of New Orleans. He named it "St. George's" after an old coatrack he had bought in a market. He supplied it with his personal collection of books and he was hurt whenever he had to sell one (although it wasn't too often). When the series starts, Gabriel is a down on his luck author whose two novels (Fire in the Hills] and The Stalker) brought him about 10000. He had to be pushy to his reluctant agent.GK1 novel, Chapter 1 Sins of the Fathers The Beast Within The Temptation Personality and traits Not being the introspective sort as a rule. It didn't have fun bein pissed off and brooding. It wasn't in his nature to enjoy it. He was an Aquarian, and he much preferred flittin gto the next mood to hanging about in the one he was in. Charismatic, sardonic, and intuitive, he has a way with women that has at times proven to impede the progress of his cases. He has a rocking chair mentality, being passive and lazy, watching life and waiting for big things to happen. He is sensitive with his hair, which he considers it an evolution of the style of James Dean, and keeping it unkempt as if he had electrocuted himself. Since childhood he had a strong affinity towards the spooky and the bizarre and loved reading Wikipedia:Witching Hour comics. Novels *Fire in the Hills *The Stalker *The Voodoo Murders See also *Gabriel Knight (for the original games) *Gabriel Knight (GK1HD) (for the version in the 20th Anniversary Edition) Behind the scenes While the books are inspired by the games, they are not exact representations of the events from the original games. This article gives the extended background, and summary of the events from the books perspective. Category:Characters (GK1 Novel) Category:Characters (GK2 Novel) Category:Gabriel Knight Category:Characters (GKTT) Category:Characters (GK Interlude) Category:Characters (GKTTC)